Insidias
by Sorg-esp
Summary: Cuando Darío Vallejo se encaró con el auror en prácticas Juanjo López por intentar ligarse a una bruja menor de edad, no pensaba que dicho sujeto sería capaz de armar la que armó. Magia Hispanii dedicada a Fiera Fierce y a Cris Snape, que expanden el potterverso aún mejor que yo.
1. Prólogo

**INSIDIAS**

_Cuando Darío Vallejo se encaró con el auror en prácticas Juanjo López por intentar ligarse a una bruja menor de edad, no pensaba que dicho sujeto sería capaz de armar la que armó._

_Una historia de Magia Hispanii dedicada a Fiera Fierce y a Cris Snape, que expanden el potterverso aún mejor que yo._

La inspiración viene de J.K Rowling y su mundo mágico. La expansión hispana es invención mía.

Dramatis Personae:

En la Oficina de los aurores del Ministerio de Magia de la Federación de España y Portugal: los señores López, López Jr (también conocido como MiniLópez); el sr. Armero y la sra. García – Callejón.

En el barrio mágico: la incombustible Floriana, pitonisa y churrera; Clara y su familia extendida; tres chavalas de dieciséis años que forman un estupendo trío calavera; y los amigos de otra bruja de catorce.

La familia Fernandez de Lama, por supuesto

Y las actuaciones estelares y ocasionales de cualesquiera otros personajes del potterverso sorg-expandido, según venga cuento que aparezcan.

**Prólogo**

-¡Mencía! – Babe abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, ese que por expreso deseo de la misma postulado un año atrás había dedicado a cuarto de estudio y que ahora servía de guarida adolescente. Porque Mencía, trece años y medio, había destapado de un tiempo a esta parte toda la irascibilidad propia de la adolescencia.

-¡Tu que eres tan puntillosa! – Explotó la otra enfadada.- ¿No te ha dicho _mamá Cecilia_ que se llama antes de entrar?

Babe puso los ojos en blanco durante un instante al oír la denominación de la que, de un tiempo a esta parte, la madre de ambas era objeto por parte de su segunda hija, y enseguida pasó a otra cosa, mariposa.

- Oye, ha llamado Lola, que si quedamos en la Floriana para tomar chocolate dentro de una hora y que…

- No.- Mencía pronunció una negativa tajante y seca.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Babe sorprendida.

- Porque no me apetece ¿Estamos?

Babe abrió la boca para replicar, pero finalmente se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Últimamente Mencía estaba bastante insoportable y no sabía por qué, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor dejarla con sus cuitas.

Cuando se quedó sola, Mencía frunció el ceño y masculló una larga sarta de improperios que, de haberlos oído _mamá Cecilia_, habría dado lugar a que invocara un hechizo jabonoso en su boca. En el fondo le habría apetecido ir, pero estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada. Con el mundo mundial.

Porque aquellas vacaciones de Navidad se sentía ninguneada y menospreciada por todos, empezando por _mamá Cecilia_.

Porque aún no se le había borrado de la mente que aquel sábado de diciembre, último día del trimestre en la schola, Samanta había llamado a su despacho a Babe y a Ceci, y lo que les había dicho acaparó buena parte de su atención primero y de la de la familia después, tras la emoción que habían causado las brillantes notas de su hermano. Porque por primera vez en su carrera escolar, Beto había traído un montón de sobresalientes. Hasta la tutora del cole muggle había incluido una nota felicitando efusivamente al niño. Y _mamá Cecilia_ se había puesto tan contenta que proclamó en voz bien alta que sería capaz de flotar sin necesidad de hechizo levitatorio, y que para la cena de Nochebuena, que subirían sus abuelos paternos, estaba dispuesta a colgar del árbol de navidad las notas del niño. A continuación, como era de esperar ante las miradas que le dirigía la menor de sus hijas, añadió que también colocaría las suyas. Babe se había reído mucho imaginando el árbol de Navidad decorado con notas de sus hermanos, pero ella sin pretenderlo siquiera se había encontrado haciendo notar que esas efusiones no las habían tenido con ella. Nunca jamás. Ella, que toda su vida había traído buenas notas.

Mencía sufría porque comprendía perfectamente el mérito de su hermano, un niño que hasta hacía nada había sido un torbellino, y la valía de su hermana mayor reconocida por Samanta. Y hasta la ilusión de la pequeña, de tan solo cuatro añitos, por cualquier cosilla. Pero era una adolescente y tenía que sentirse herida. Por mucho que quisiera que no ocurriera, era inevitable. Y fue una lástima que no se sobrepusiera a su tempestad hormonal aquella mañana. Porque en el fondo, aunque no quería reconocerlo, le apetecía un montón. Y porque habría sido testigo también de lo que ocurrió en la churrería.

Una hora mas tarde, cuando Babe emergió por la boca del 3M, Lola, Pablo y Manuela ya la estaban esperando.

-¿Y Mencía? – Preguntó la siempre alborotadora Lola.

- Se ha quedado en casa.

-¡Qué raro! ¿Está mala?

- Creo que… tenía deberes.- Babe, en el fondo, se sentía mal poniendo a caldo a su hermana, así que se sacó del sombrero picudo la primera excusa que le vino a las meninges.- Venga, va. Que hace un frío que pela.

Los cuatro chavales echaron a andar a buen paso, entre risotadas y cuchicheos. Hacía mucho frío y apetecía mucho un chocolate caliente en el establecimiento del barrio mágico por excelencia para ello.

El local estaba atestado pero, como siempre pasaba allí, consiguieron sentarse en una mesa pegada a la pared, ideal para alborotar sin que nadie se sintiera molesto. Aunque poco se iba a notar un poco de jaleo adolescente en el recinto, teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba el aforo. Y como no podía ser de otro modo, comenzaron su insaciable chachara.

Y llevaban allí instalados unos cinco minutos cuando, de repente, Manuela entornó los ojos y Pablo se quedó lívido. Babe se puso muy tiesa y se giró a su derecha para a continuación dar un respingo. ¡Tenía sentado a su vera a un auror! Su primera impresión fue que algo no cuadraba: un auror dirigiéndose a un grupo de chavales sentados tranquilamente en la Floriana solo podía significar que estaba de servicio. Y eso era intimidante, hasta ahí podía valer. Pero esa sonrisa de depredador... ese gesto no pegaba ni con el más potente _Superglue_ de su padre o el mejor hechizo de _AutoReparo_ de mamá.

-¿Pasa algo? – Quizás porque era madura para su edad, o tal vez porque lo tenía prácticamente encima, Babe tomó la iniciativa y se dirigió al sujeto.

- Puede que pase...- Replicó el auror. Y Babe sintió un extraño escalofrío que le subía por las vértebras.- Pero si dejas la guardería y te vienes conmigo a otra mesa.- Añadió el hombre con una sonrisa horrible.- Son lo suficientemente mayorcitos para quedarse solos un rato mientras tu y yo tomamos café.

-No, gracias.- Babe replicó casi maquinalmente mientras su mente procesaba a toda prisa. Sus amigos, como ella misma, se habían quedado patidifusos y lívidos. Hasta Manuela, que era la más avezada en cuestiones relativas a las interacciones entre ambos sexos, parecía incapaz de reaccionar. Y eso que no era la primera vez que a Babe le sucedía algo parecido. En verano, en el Sardinero, un hombre mayor, vestido con bañador y polo blanco y con una Nikkon enorme colgada del cuello se había acercado a ella y, con otra de esas sonrisas depredadoras, le había contado un rollo de que era fotógrafo de modelos y de que pensaba que tenía muchas posibilidades en ese campo, y que por qué no se iba con él para que le hiciera unas fotos en unos paisajes estupendos que conocía. En esa ocasión Babe, que acababa de salir del agua, mantuvo la sangre fría y los arrestos para contestarle que a quién debía dirigirse era a su padre. El hombre sonrió aún más y replicó que eso era perder el tiempo porque había que aprovechar la luminosidad del día. Claro que no contaba con que la chica tenía un ojo puesto en Alberto y que, harta de aquel frescales, le replicó con un "por ahí viene. Ahora le digo que quiere hablar con él". Y ni corta ni perezosa echó a caminar hacia Alberto, que se dirigía al agua llevando de la mano a su benjamina. Babe se llegó hasta su padre, lo saludó efusivamente y se agachó a hacer cucamonas a su hermanita contemplando por el rabillo del ojo cómo le cambiaba la expresión al individuo, se daba media vuelta y se largaba a buen paso. Y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Por supuesto, no comentó _ni mu_ con sus padres del tema, no fuera a ser que Cecilia activara todas sus alarmas maternas y decidiera no perderla de vista en todo lo que restaba de verano, solución absolutamente inadmisible para cualquier adolescente.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Con quién ibas a estar mejor que con El Cuerpo?- Añadió haciéndose el graciosillo mientras Lola abría unos ojos como platos y Pablo sentía que le venía algo como una arcada.

-Ya le he dicho que gracias, pero no.- Replicó Babe un poco nerviosa. A diferencia de lo que pasó en verano, en medio del atestado local de la Floriana no se le ocurría a quién acudir, y notó con espanto que empezaba a ponerse colorada. Aunque le dio ánimos percibir que Manuela se revolvía inquieta girándose para mirar hacia la barra. Seguramente estaba buscando a algún yerno, o a la dueña misma.

-Oh, venga. No seas tímida. ¿Qué vas a temer de un auror? – Insistía el plasta aquel, para desconcierto y estupor de todos ellos.

- Creo que a mi madre no le parecería bien.- Consiguió por fin replicar con una sonrisa gélida. Podría ser un auror y todo lo que quisiera, pero acababa de recordar de quién era hija. Y como este señor persistiera estaba dispuesta a dejar caer que en la oficina de aurores _mamá Cecilia_, como diría Mencía, tenía cierto predicamento.

- ¿Tu madre? – López dejó escapar una risita que pretendía ser encantadora pero que en realidad a ella le dio un poco de asco.- Tu madre estaría encantada de que un au...

- ¡Lopez!

Una sombra se situó entre Babe y el auror, eclipsando al segundo. Babe solo podía ver los pantalones vaqueros y el chaquetón marrón, y se quedó medio flipada mientras Manuela exhalaba un suspiro de alivio y Lola y Pablo empezaban a salir de la especie de trance tenso en el que estaban. - ¿Podemos hablar?

El auror se levantó y se encaró con el otro para espetarle

— ¿Es que no ves que estoy ocupado?

—Es importante.- Manuela le dio un codazo a Babe, que con los ojos todavía entornados giró la cabeza para fijar la vista en Floriana, que la estaba mirando sin pestañear desde el otro extremo de la barra. La chica se quedó mirando fijamente a la dueña de la churrería, como hipnotizada, mientras Darío arrastraba al auror al exterior.

-¡Qué fuerte! – Lola fue la primera en reaccionar.- ¡Joder, Babe, se te quería ligar!- Y acompañó al comentario una risotada medio descontrolada pero muy liberadora de toda la tensión. La aludida dedicó a su amiga una mirada medio estupefacta.

- ¡Menudo gilipollas! – Explotó Pablo iracundo.- ¡Seguro que es el mismo cabrón que enganchó a mi hermano el otro día! – Añadió poniéndose un poco rojo de ira, aludiendo al tipejo que había enganchado a Manu por el cuello de la camisa cuando se dirigía a su minijob, precisamente en el establecimiento de Floriana. Y todo porque llevaba un montón de piercings y ropa de baratillo.

-¡Ostras! – Exclamó Lola.- ¡Es verdad! – Y ya otra vez en su ser, se giró hacia la puerta por si podía echar una última mirada a aquel individuo tan caradura. - ¡Igual ni siquiera es un auror de verdad!

-¿Tú crees? – Pablo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sopesando la posibilidad de que, efectivamente, se tratara de un impostor.

- Yo no lo creo.- Intervino de pronto Manuela, que había empezado a enredarse nerviosamente un mechón de pelo con los dedos.- Hacerse pasar por auror debe ser muy gordo. Y Floriana...- Añadió mirando de reojo a la churrera que hacía con que limpiaba meticulosamente la barra con un trapo, pero en realidad no les perdía ripio.-... Floriana _lo sabría._

_- _¡Hay que ver qué morro! – Volvió a explotar Lola con otra risotada.- Yo creía que lo de "cómo está el cuerpo" se decía cuando estaban cachas. Ahora habrá que aplicarlo a lo mal que andan de la azotea los aurores.- Lola, Pablo y Manuela prorrumpieron en risotadas. Babe por su parte frunció el ceño otra vez. Lo que había dicho Manuela tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Un falso auror en el establecimiento de una churrera pitonisa no tenía por dónde cogerse. Y eso le produjo un encogimiento de tripas.

- Necesito ir al baño.- Se levantó como un resorte y se puso camino a la barra para pedir la llave. Se sentía un tanto mareada y para colmo de males, de repente, le habían entrado unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Floriana dejó el trapo con cuidado y la miró atentamente mientras balbuceaba que querría ir al cuarto de baño.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó en un tono confidencial mientras le tendía la llave.

- Psssss.- Replicó Babe. - ¿Quién era _ese_, Floriana? – Añadió consciente de que, con la pitonisa, sobraban las explicaciones y los detalles.

- Un Nadie, Isabel.

- Un Nadie vestido de auror...

- De momento. En cualquier caso, que te quede clarito como el agua clara que en mi presencia ese individuo no te va a volver a molestar. Ni a ti ni a ningún menor. ¡Faltaría mas!

Babe abrió la boca, pero finalmente no dijo nada. De repente, una serie de piezas de rompecabezas habían encajado en su cerebro, aunque no sabía bien del todo qué significaba la imagen que revelaba el puzle.

- Gracias...- Babe tomó la llave y marchó hacia el baño confusa. El auror intentando entrarle por un lado, Darío por otro, apareciendo de la nada y quitándoles al plasta de encima... y le parecía que había alguien más, aunque no sabía quién. En el mismo recipiente, el vértigo de acabar de ser consciente de poseer el extraño poder de atraer y seducir a los hombres, no ya a los chicos de su edad. A los hombres, aunque no supiera bien cómo se manejaba. Todo ello mezclado en un gazpacho que se veía incapaz de digerir. Al menos en ese momento.

¡Oh, mierda! – pensó mientras se recomponía en el excusado del baño.- Mamá puede decir todas las veces que quiera lo que quiera, pero me siento tan insegura... En esos momentos, como solía ocurrir tras haber estado cerca de Darío, Babe experimentaba una regresión hasta casi la infancia, y le estaban entrando muchas ganas de correr a casa y pegarse a su madre.

* * *

Para conocer la otra cara de la historia podéis visitar el capítulo 52 de De Casta le Viene al Galgo, de Cris Snape, donde tenemos de primera mano las impresiones de Darío.


	2. La rueda de reconocimiento

**INSIDIAS**

**Capitulo 2**

**La Rueda de Reconocimiento**

Una vez en el exterior el cobarde de Vallejo, y era un cobarde porque se había llevado como perrito faldero al licántropo de Aguirre, se había encarado con Juanjo y le había espetado que la chica en cuestión tenía tan solo catorce años. Al principio Juanjo no entendió bien ¿Aquel capullo se refería realmente al pibón de mas de metro setenta y cinco y ojos gris azulado? Parpadeó un par de veces mientras digería la información, un tanto incómodo ante lo que significaba. Pero enseguida una lucecilla se encendió en su cerebro y se dio cuenta de por qué el niñato mimado de Vallejo le venía con esas. Entonces no pudo evitar una media sonrisa depredadora, que habría sido completa de no mediar presente el chucho.

Porque eso era Aguirre: un chucho pulgoso. Y con los chuchos pulgosos lo que había que hacer era capturarlos y a la perrera. La verdad era que no entendía por qué tanta consideración con los licántropos. Seguro que eso era otro rasgo de la decadencia de la sociedad mágica peninsular, de la que tan a menudo oía hablar en casa. López se estiró el uniforme de auror y encaminó sus pasos hacia el cuartel general, sito en el Ministerio. Los licántropos y toda la organización y parafernalia que tenían detrás eran un pez demasiado grande para él, al menos en ese momento. Pero la revelación de Vallejo… ah, de esa revelación, con un poco de suerte, podría sacar petróleo.

- Ah, ya has vuelto de tomar café.- Cuando López hizo entrada en las dependencias de los Aurores escuchó aquella especie de saludo de una mujer precedida por un enorme bombo.- Se necesita un vigilante para una rueda de reconocimiento. Ve al sótano donde los calabozos y allí el auror Domínguez te dirá qué tienes que hacer.

López fue a replicar, pero la gorda se le anticipó plantándole un documento delante de las narices que el brujo leyó con hastío. No podía protestar porque le hubieran encasquetado aquella birria de tarea. Simple y llanamente porque el papel en cuestión contenía órdenes expresas dirigidas a su persona… y firmadas por su tío. Ahogando los refunfuños, López dio media vuelta dispuesto a encaminarse a las escaleras. ¡una rueda de reconocimiento! ¿En qué estaba pensando su tío? La galería de prácticas de hechizos era, comparado con aquello, infinitamente mas interesante. Aunque de momento él no estuviera autorizado a practicar con nada mas contundente que los ridículos hechizos aturdidores.

Atento, López.- La voz de la tripona le detuvo un instante justo debajo del dintel de la puerta.- Cualquier actividad que implique trato con presuntos delincuentes entraña una dosis de riesgo.

Bffff.- Por respuesta, López dejó escapar un bufido que destilaba menosprecio. La auror, por su parte, frunció el ceño y lo miró marchar negando con la cabeza. Si MiniLópez, como había comenzado a denominarlo en su fuero interno mas profundo, no aceptaba consejos bienintencionados de los compañeros, allá él. Bastante tenía ella con sus propios asuntos.

Uno de esos asuntos aprovechó el momento para removerse con fuerza, y el vientre de Rocío García-Callejón experimentó una curiosa sacudida. La bruja se colocó la mano en un punto del lateral, donde alguna parte de la criatura presionaba, y acarició con decisión. No tenía idea de si a través de las capas de tejidos y la bolsa de líquidos el niño percibiría algo, pero no por ello dejaba de hacerlo cada vez que se movía.

López, por su parte, descendió a buen paso saltando escalones de dos en dos y haciéndose notar todo lo posible hasta el nivel subterráneo donde se encontraban los calabozos. Deberían prohibir mujeres en el cuerpo, iba pensando. Eran mas blandengues, mas sensibleras, y encima, a las primeras de cambio se quedaban preñadas. Como la Callejón. Y enseguida quedaban inútiles para trabajos que no fueran de oficina. Las madres, según decía su tío, después se las buscaban para hacerse con puestos sencillos, sin complicaciones y con riesgos mínimos. Como a buen seguro haría la Callejón en cuanto se reincorporara tras la baja maternal. Y lo conseguiría enseguida. Que para eso era la nieta del brujo que ostentaba la cartera de Exteriores desde hacía la torta.

Bien… ¿Dónde están esos quinquis? – Preguntó nada mas llegar al lugar donde se iba a proceder con la rueda de reconocimiento.

Cuidado, le replicó Domínguez.- Era un brujo de mediana edad, delgaducho, bajito y calvo. Para colmo, Domínguez tenía la voz atiplada. Si no fuera porque era padre de seis hijos López habría afirmado que tenía que ser impotente.- La mayoría de las personas que van a participar son funcionarios del Ministerio que se han prestado voluntarios. De los diez, solo hay tres detenidos. Son los números tres, cinco y nueve. Cachéalos antes de entrar, por si acaso. Los delincuentes inventan lo increíble para pasarse varitas de baja potencia de estrangis en cualquier momento de descuido.

Bueno, pero tengo razón. Sí que hay quinquis. Al menos, tres.- Replicó López pasándose dos dedos por las comisuras de la boca, como si fuera una fiera relamiéndose ante una presa fácil.

Presuntos.- Matizó Domínguez con su vocecilla de contratenor.- ¡Venga, hay mucho que hacer. Cuando los hayas cacheado, supervisa que todos se coloquen en línea debajo de las marcas de identificación.

López dejó escapar un suspirillo de hastío mientras procedía a sacar la varita. ¡Varitas de estrangis! Pues sería porque los de Seguridad Mágica, que eran unos ineptos, las dejaban pasar. Aunque total, si todo lo que podía pasar los detectores mágicos era de baja potencia, no tendrían con ello mucho que hacer. Encogiéndose de hombros y con un rictus de disgusto en la boca procedió de mala gana.

-¡Venga! ¡Todo el mundo a su sitio, que no tenemos todo el día!- Espetó cuando dio por terminado el registro.- ¡Domínguez, puedes hacerlos pasar!

El otro mago le miró con un gesto asesino mientras López se mordía un poco la lengua. De servicio, no debía mencionarse nada que permitiera a cualquiera hacer un seguimiento posterior de la identidad de ningún auror.

¡Cuidadín! – Le replicó Domínguez.- Esa bocaza…

Déjate de exageraciones. Los hechizos están en pie y…

Están en pie… pendientes de la última comprobación.

Exagerado.

-¿Exagerado? ¡Llevo veinte años en el cuerpo, López! Con eso creo que se dice todo. ¡Venga!

López volvió a pensar, por enésima vez, que el Cuerpo estaba hasta los topes de capullos, nenazas y preñadas. Y de mala leche se fue a llamar a los testigos.

Los magos entraron en la sala de reconocimientos con diferentes actitudes. La mayoría, puesto que en realidad no eran delincuentes, se colocaron diligentemente en sus correspondientes marcas en la pared, que eran unas señales indicativas de su altura, del ancho de sus hombros, de las dimensiones de su cabeza… según lo hacían un cartelón con una serie de letras, números y runas aparecía en sus manos. Los magos sabían que tenían que sostenerlo a la altura del pecho, bien visible, para que las víctimas o los testigos que pasarían por el otro lado de la sala, amparados por un hechizo reflectante blindado, pudieran dar su número en caso de reconocer, o creer que reconocían, a algún agresor.

¡Venga, tu! – López propinó un empujón a un individuo delgado y birrioso, que lucía una barba espesa y negra, y que tras casi trastabillar y por poco caer al suelo, le dedicó una mirada cargada de rencor cuando él no miraba.

¡Y vosotros! ¡Venga! ¡haraganes!

Al cabo de un rato, demasiado largo para el punto de vista de López, todos los individuos estaban debidamente alineados y con sus tablas identificadoras delante. Domínguez comprobó, varita en ristre, que los hechizos que aseguraban el completo anonimato y la total seguridad de los magos y brujas que iban a visualizar a los que estaban en rueda de reconocimiento estuvieran en pie y plenamente activados, y tras quedarse satisfecho se giró hacia López y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. López entonces se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Con un gesto displicente, indicó a los testigos que podían pasar.

El primero de los reconocedores era un mago bajito, que lucía un bigotillo fino que se dejó de llevar en los cincuenta del siglo pasado, y que daba vueltas y mas vueltas con sus manos a un bombín un tanto ajado. El individuo se detenía delante de cada cara frunciendo el ceño como si no viera bien, le daba unas cuantas vueltas rápidas al sombrero y terminaba por negar con la cabeza. Al cabo de diez minutos había visualizado a todos los componentes de la rueda de reconocimientos, y se dirigió con buen paso hasta López. Antes de salir, se detuvo frente al auror y con los labios fruncidos negó con la cabeza.

Eso, a mi compañero. ¡Aligere! – Espetó López, que no estaba dispuesto a tener que aguantar monsergas de la gente.

Otros dos ciudadanos mágicos pasaron por el reconocimiento, ambos con resultados dispares, pues una bruja vetusta con una trompetilla decimonónica y un bastón pareció muy convencida de haber reconocido a alguien y se fue directa a Domínguez, mientras que el otro, un andoba que López no conocía, salió encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia y los manos en los bolsillos.

La cuarta persona le provocó un pequeño sobresalto. Era una de las brujas de Biblos, por tanto pariente del chucho Aguirre. Por un segundo se le pasó por las mientes que viniera a reclamarle trato indebido al licántropo del sobrino o cualquier otra majadería de esas, pero enseguida se recompuso al recordar que, si la tía estaba por allí, era por algo que no tenía que ver con el perrito.

-¡Oiga!- De repente, la bruja de Biblos se le encaró.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con malos modos.

Ese tío… el de la barba de dos días…- Empezó a explicar con un marcado acento andaluz.

-Mire. Si cree que ha reconocido a alguien mi compañero…

-¡Que no es eso! ¡Creo que tiene una varita escondida en la ropa interior!

-¡La ropa interior! – Exclamó perplejo López.- Oiga, que nosotros somos profesionales. ¡Venga, venga!

-¡Pero oiga…!

Señora, le he dicho que salga.

La señora de Biblos, que estaba allí porque unos gamberros habían organizado una explosión de tebeos de magimanga una semana atrás, entornó los ojos y salió presurosa sin decir nada.

-¡Mujeres! – Pensó López.- Histéricas… seguro que está con la regla. – E hinchando pecho miró con expresión displicente como el siguiente individuo entraba a visualizar caretos.

Un rato mas tarde, cuando todos habían pasado, el joven López miró el reloj, En su opinión, totalmente infundada, porque jamás había asistido a una rueda de reconocimiento, estaba llevando mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Y el responsable no era otro que Domínguez. En cuanto saliera de allí redactaría un memorando para remitírselo a su tío y…

-¡Pero qué coñ…!

López no pudo terminar de soltar el taco porque una nube de polvo rojizo le impactó en la cara y lo dejó ciego y con los pulmones ardiendo.

-¡Desmaius! – De rodillas en el suelo, sin ver ni torta, se lió a lanzar hechizos aturdidores hasta que escuchó un "expeliarmus" de fondo y a continuación la varita se le fue de los dedos. Entonces le entró el pánico y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Domínguez! ¡Cabrón! ¿Dónde te has metido?

Aquí, ceporro.- Replicó la voz del otro.- ¡Levanta la geta, chaval, que solo ha sido polvo pica pica!

López alzó la cara e intentó abrir los ojos. Tras un par de parpadeos empañados por el lacrimeo consiguió ver la borrosa figura escueta del compañero, que sostenía ambas varitas en una mano. Un poco mas calmado, giró la cabeza y vio al mago de la barba de dos días tumbado en el suelo, víctima de un aturdidor.

-¡Le dí! – Exclamó henchido de satisfacción.

De eso nada..- Replicó Domínguez.- Yo lo he reducido. ¡Vaya fallo, López! Te ha colado una varita de siete años, del tamaño de un lápiz a medio usar.

-¡Maldita sea!- Volvió a mascullar el chaval incorporándose.- ¡Te voy a matar, hijo de puta! – Añadió dirigiéndose al andoba que yacía aturdido incapaz de mover ni un párpado.

¡Quieto! – Lo detuvo Domínguez.- Mira chico…- añadió bajando la voz.- Me parece que estás un poco verde. Afortunadamente no ha pasado nada grave, pero que te sirva de lección. Ahora deberías pasarte por la enfermería, que te den algo para esos ojos. Si no, mañana los tendrás tan rojos que puede que te confundan con un vampiro.

Lopez le dedicó a Domínguez una mirada llena de reproches. El era el de mas rango y por tanto, si un miserable había colado una varita, era responsabilidad suya. Y solo suya.

Aquel estaba resultando un día un tanto aciago. Y de repente, una lucecilla se le encendió en la sesera. Casi prefería seguir con la vacagorda preñada entre expedientes. Acababa de recordar el "asunto Vallejo". Seguro que entre los expedientes podría encontrar antecedentes. Jugosos antecedentes.

Se marchó a la oficina mucho mas animado, con el ego en subidón, aunque lucía un careto tal que todo aquel con el que se cruzaba se daba media vuelta para mirarlo. A un par que pilló cuchicheando les espetó un violento ¡Qué pasa! Que se atrevieran a decirle que tenía cara de muerto viviente y se las verían con él. ¡Menudo era el auror López!


End file.
